


Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

by WanderingTiff



Series: Home [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, power bottom Marco, rough consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes home from work to find a sweet surprise this Valentine's Day.</p><p>[Day 27 of my NSFW Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait to post this, okay? I had to, because OH MY GOD.
> 
> okay. Also taking this time to promote my [smut playlist](http://8tracks.com/flutefluff/devour-me) (still kinda in beta tho tbh)
> 
> This is set Valentine's Day 2017, six months before they're engaged.

_Jean can’t wait for Marco to_ come home from work. He’s spent all day waiting for him, on one of his now more frequent days off since he recently decided to set painting as his top priority. He has all this free time, so what does he usually like to do during it?

Fuck himself, of course.

Oh yeah, Jean has felt much more at home being with Marco in this house in Silverton that they moved into almost a year ago. And now that he has been alone, his mind has wandered yet again.

Sometimes he thought back to that car ride home from the wake two years, when the car broke down in the pouring rain. And what happened during that frame of time where they waited for Reiner and Bert to pick them up. That was before their relationship actually started again, when they were both at each other's throats.

It’s true that sometimes he thought back to that bout of angry sex in the back seat of the car. Although there was some aggression during that night, just imagining it happening again with different mindsets during it is enough to drive Jean crazy. Meaning, although making love was absolutely incredible, once in a while he likes just simply a rough fuck. One that leaves him scrabbling for leverage and clinging to Marco’s dark skin while over and _over_ again he just fucking rails him.

Yeah… Yeah, he really likes that mental image a lot.

And so that is what he is currently thinking of as he is sprawled out on his bed, one hand loosely tugging at his dripping cock while the other is slicked with lube. He checks the time. It’s almost six o’clock. Marco should be home any minute now. Perfect.

He’s going to love this sweet surprise. Of all the years he has known him so far, he knows all of his sensitive places. All of his kinks that he probably thinks he is still hiding. Oh no. He knows them all. Marco loves when Jean puts a show on for him. He loves when Jean is needy and begging for it. He especially loves the look in Jean’s eyes when they water as he's desperately trying to find release. The look on Marco’s face during all this would make Jean fucking writhe in the bed sheets.

It’s a pretty well thought out plan. And he expects it to be a success, fool proof.

As Jean pushes a finger inside himself, he hums with a grin on his face as the door opens downstairs. Guess who’s back from Freehold: his prince charming. Just the guy that he wants to see.

“Jean, I’m home!” Marco’s call is distant as Jean’s breath hitches on a whimper. He’s trying to thrust his finger inside himself just deep enough how he likes it, but the angle is still shallow. Fuck, he doesn’t think he can get it there!

He hears footsteps, and a thrill runs down his spine. He’s coming for him and getting closer, probably not in the way he is fantasizing about right now, but he definitely is on his way upstairs. And he is going to see him like this. That’s what he wants, and the thought makes him groan as his toes curl into the sheets.

He recalls that today is Valentine’s Day. Perfect.

Marco’s coming up the stairs. Jean’s still trying to curl his finger up while he adds a second finger. He stretches himself and works his fingers in slowly, whining at the sensation but _still_ not getting right where he wants—no, _needs_ it. His boyfriend’s not coming in the bedroom, but he expects him to soon, after whatever he’s doing.

He grins on another moan as a shadow is right outside the slightly ajar doorway. He’s close enough to hear him, he thinks. Yeah, he is. Because the shadow is suddenly rigid in the doorway. His heart races and his legs spread wider. The slight position change helps with the angle, and just when he teasingly brushes right passed his prostate, he chokes on the sudden cry that he emits.

Marco quickly shoves the door open wide. He’s staring at the bed. Hungry.

And Jean’s thirsty beyond any recognition.

“J-Jean?”

He looks up hazily, giving him a lopsided grin. “H-hey, babe.”

“What…” The brunette blushes darkly. “What are you doing?”

“What… mmm w-what does it look like to ya?” He tries to hold back a whine but finds himself unable to. And he sees the jolt that goes through Marco’s body. “D’you need a closer look?”

“I see just fine,” he stammers. He moves closer anyways. “Just… j-just fine.” He notes the slightly frustrated look in his eyes. “Need help there?”

Marco honestly expected some kind of protest to follow, anything that would suggest that he can take care of it on his own. But instead, what he gets is a needy plea and a desperate nod. When Jean pulls his fingers out, Marco can see how open and ready he as already. He bites his lip on a groan, which makes Jean frown.

“Baby…” Jean pouts. “Don’t hold back, please?”

God, the way Jean just called him “baby.” It makes him feel weak. It’s as if he knows all the buttons to push. It’s fucking perfect.

Marco watches him. “What do you want me to do?”

Is it really not obvious? The blonde keens desperately. “F-fuck me, Marco. Fuck me hard.”

“H-how hard?” Marco chokes.

“’S hard as you want, babe,” he grins, his eyebrows furrowing up further when watching him undress. “Go as long as you want, g-give me _everything_.”

The brunette groans, staring at the new tattoos on his body that he didn’t recognize for a fraction of a second. He undoes his pants and smirks at Jean. “Hey… I have a question then. How long has it been since we fucked like that? You sound desperate for it.”

“’Cause I am,” he laughs, keeping his legs spread as Marco is now straddling him. “It’s been two years. But… w-we weren’t really on good terms.”

“You mean the car sex?” He raises a brow. “I read the journal entry.” He slowly rubs his thighs, leaning down and kissing his neck. He takes hold of the lube on the nightstand. “Saying that you liked it?”

“W-well yeah, but—” Jean whines and gets cut off when after Marco slicks his fingers, he pushes one inside him, a second shortly following. He has to catch his breath before he can speak again. “If we do it again now, m-may—maybe it’ll feel even better?”

Hopefully he understands what he means. He doesn’t have the strength in him to try and actually explain it to him. He is pretty desperate though, hoping that very soon he’ll get what he is begging for.

Marco looks like he is thinking. His lip quirks up in a smirk as he looks up at him, thrusting his fingers. He’s _deliberately_ teasing Jean, that jerk! “What exactly happened during it, babe? What’d I do?”

How is he supposed to speak coherently when Marco’s like this? His thighs shake. “You… y-you kissed me rough. And…” he trails off with a needy moan. “Do I really need to fucking say it?”

“Yes,” he muses against his skin, kissing down to his chest. He goes to the tattoo of his name and slowly kisses along it. “What happened? I might just do it now, only better.”

He gulps. He’s really serious about that, isn’t he? He stares up at the ceiling, the sight of Marco so easily mapping out the sensitive points of his body making him lose concentration. “Y-you ate me out.” He blushes as he admits it. This is kind of embarrassing, and yet he _loves_ it. “F-fingered me and then—then fucked me _hard, oh my god Marco!”_ Jean’s breathless, and because Marco realizes he’d just found his prostate he keeps _teasingly_ hitting it with the tips of his fingers. The blonde’s last few words come out so quick along with a string of incoherent curses.

“I ate you out, hm?” Marco gives him a playful smirk, loving the way Jean is quivering underneath him. This is a sight he will never get tired of seeing for the very first time over and over again. “But I already got my fingers in you.”

The blonde frowns in disappointment, one hand grabbing at the headboard behind him. He notices that Marco is still thinking about it. “I-it’s flavored lube…”

He tilts his head with a smirk. “Oh really?” He spreads his legs and slowly slides his fingers out, making Jean whine. “So, you really came prepared?”

He nods bashfully. “K-kinda planned this for a little while. For Valentine’s Day?”

“That’s right. It’s today, isn’t?” He totally knows it is.

An eager nod.

Marco smirks. “Let’s have some rough, clean fun, then.”

“G-good idea,” he blushes. The next thing he knows, he’s going _down_ on him and he’s left gasping already. As if the kisses down his stomach, his thighs, right on his puckered entrance. He’s shaking with need already, and they are only just getting started. His heart is racing. Good god, he doesn’t think he can control himself for much longer.

Marco’s humming against his skin, his tongue sliding easily along the flavored lube. He can taste it, but that is not what is making him eagerly shiver as Jean’s legs tighten around him. He has to take deep breaths first before he can dive right in again. Jean’s so sensitive. Is he always like this?

Jean is doing his best not to rock his hips too hard or get too excited too quickly. But it is so fucking hard not to with the way that he is easily taking control of his body, leaving him breathless on his back with the white-knuckled grip on the unstable wooden posts of the headboard. One minute he thought he might break them.

He grabs at his cock, loosely tugging at it again. The sight of Marco pleasing him with his tongue is way too much for him.

“M-Marco—” he gasps and shivers. “Babe, ‘s too much!”

It’s a good thing that his lover is merciful. He pulls away, leaving soft kisses on the creases of his inner thighs. When he sits up he licks his lips, holding his gaze on his whimpering lover.

He smirks and kisses up his body so smoothly, so slowly. Jean is shaking and arching closer. He thinks for a minute as he pulls his boxers down. “Jean… Does it have to be _exactly_ like it was that night in the car?”

Jean shrugs. “W-what else do you have in mind?”

He ponders still and sits himself on Jean’s thighs. He puts the flavored lube back and grabs the other one. He takes out a condom as well, relieved to see that it is non-latex. He sighs and looks down at him. “Have I ever been on bottom before?”

The question takes him aback slightly. Come to think of it… Jean has always been on bottom, ever since their relationship started. He never took to thought that maybe one day Marco would be on bottom instead. It’s a new idea, definitely. And now that he thinks about it, it’s not a bad one.

He just hopes that he doesn’t come too soon if that’s the case. Just being on bottom and quivering with his boyfriend’s big, _incredible_ cock inside him is enough to make him see stars. But _Marco_ …

He doesn’t realize that his mind is racing so much that he is completely spaced out until Marco laughs.

“Did I break you?”

“I-I think you did,” he chokes.

“Relax, love,” he grins, leaning down and kissing him. “How about…” He ponders, his finger pressed to his lips. “We can still have rough sex. But…” He teasingly raises his hips as he thinks, and he just subtly rocks them against Jean’s hard-on. That makes the poor guy shiver. “…I wanna fuck myself on you.”

Jean’s throat goes completely dry, and his breath hitches. He looks up and sputters as he nods. “B-by all means! Go ahead, I mean… yeah.”

He didn’t expect the events to turn in this way, but it is a very pleasant surprise. Now he can’t wait until he can feel just how incredible his ass is. Marco can sense that in the next couple of minutes, he might be reduced to rambling, so he smiles sweetly and gives him a slow kiss.

“No need to try and correct yourself,” he murmurs. His voice is like velvet, and his hands are the bases of the fire that is burning along his skin. It’s only extinguished when Marco holds himself up on one hand and squats over his lover. That is after he had poured lube onto his fingers. “I love seeing how excited you are.”

Jean nods and gulps. The whimper he then lets out when he can _see_ how Marco’s finger pushes inside him is probably a little louder than he thinks it is, but the brunette smirks at the sound, working himself open just like Jean had done for himself just moments ago. And watching the second work its way in is just as mind-blowing. Jean’s watching him and realizing that sooner or later, his _cock_ is what’s going to be stretching him open shortly.

All of a sudden he thinks that maybe he’s not going to be able to do this. He might not be as good as Marco is hoping that he is.

No, that’s crazy. Marco wouldn’t think anything like that or do anything to make him think that way. That’s not like him, and he knows better than that. However, the way that his lover is licking his lips and grinning each time his own fingers thrust in deep is surprisingly a huge confidence booster. Maybe he can do this, not in the way that he might think he could be capable of, but he still will.

Oh wait. Marco’s done prepping himself. He can tell when he feels him slide the condom over his length. Soon after, he slicks him up. Shit, they’re going to start!

When the brunette notices Jean getting worked up again, he tilts his head. “Are you okay?”

Jean quickly nods.

“You’re sure that you wanna do it in this way now, right? Positive?”

“As positive as I’ll ever be,” the blonde wheezes. “P-please I wanna feel you.”

Marco blushes. “Very eager now, are we?” he muses. “I’m so tempted to make you beg for it. You really want it, baby?”

“Y-yes,” he whines, gripping the sheets as Marco hovers over him. “Yes… please, baby!”

The brunette blushes as he chuckles, wiping off his slicked hand on the sheets off to the side. He steadies himself over Jean’s arousal and his thighs shake from the stress of the position. “Even hearing you say baby when I’m over you like _this_ makes me weak, love.”

Jean gulps again.

“You know… I was going to take you out to dinner tonight,” he hums, his mouth hanging open on a gasp as he lowers himself down just enough so that the tip of Jean’s cock is inside him.

And Jean is already breathless. He looks up, his knuckles turning white again. “O-oh really?”

He nods shakily. His breaths are coming out in pants as he tries so hard not to lose it. Just this teasing is enough to make him go crazy, and he _loves_ it. “Maybe… m-maybe we should go to dinner instead.” He teases him by pulling back up, and that makes Marco whine just as pitifully as Jean does. Definitely not expecting that reaction. Oh well.

The blonde whimpers and shakes his head. “I-I like this better… much better.”

“Oh yeah?” he grins, his tongue poking out slightly and running over his top teeth. “You want this instead?”

Jean can’t do anything other than desperately nod. His hips buck up. “P-please! I want you so bad. N-need it so bad, baby… I want you to make me brainless for it. I-I want your—your warmth around me, and— _yes, oh my god!”_

In the midst of his begging Marco lowered himself down. Jean’s pleas broke off in a moan while Marco is shaking above him, adjusting to him and letting out pretty little whimpers each time he moves. This is so much for the both of them, and they take a moment to just _tremble_ for each other.

Jean whines and looks up at Marco. He’s obviously got control, with his hands keeping himself supported and the way he is bent back at a certain angle. He’s got this vibe about him that makes his position more affirmative. It turns Jean on more, in all honestly.

They take a minute to gasp for air, and once they finally feel comfortable, that is when Marco starts. And for the longest time, all Jean can do is moan and whimper out his love’s name.

He has never been on top with Marco before, and now that they are having this first time now with Marco’s hand on his chest and hips rhythmically grinding down on him, he’s glad that they finally did. He’s had no idea what he had been missing, and now that he is experiencing this, he can’t find any words to describe it.

“J-Jean,” Marco gasps out as his rhythm gets faster. He goes down harder and comes up swifter, keeping perfect time with the way Jean’s subtly rocking up against him. “You’re s-so good.”

Either he’s praising him or spoiling him. Nevertheless, Jean loves it and whimpers out his gratitude as Marco lowers himself down in one swift, hard motion. Jean knows that he is somehow hitting somewhere great because all of a sudden the brunette’s thighs quiver and his head tilts back on an ecstatic cry.

Jean’s eyes travel down, drawn to the way Marco’s dripping, pierced cock is smacking wetly against his stomach. And it’s when he looks closer and can actually _see_ how deep he’s hitting Marco and how slick each quick thrust really is that he is _boneless_ under him, the only currently functioning muscles being his hands gripping at his lover’s back.

His nails are making their marks on the other’s sweaty, freckled skin, making the two of them groan and shiver as the pace gets swifter. It’s so rough and Marco’s fucking himself _raw_ , and they have to hold on to each other tight with literally tooth and nail to stay down. The brunette leans down enough so that he can bite down on his shoulder, and Jean’s arched up enough to compensate, his nails quickly running down his back. Their breathing is hard, and their please are reaching higher octaves with each and every time they meet each other’s thrusts.

“Jean!” Marco cries out against his skin, grinding down at an angle that _perfectly_ hits his sweet spot. “F-feels amazing. Can’t h-hold on baby, _fuck me_ —”

How the tables have turned. Jean grins and scratches down his back, leaving more red marks in his wake. He plants his feet firmly on the bed and gives himself enough support to start bucking up fucking _hard_ into Marco. They’re holding on tight, and Marco bites down on his pale flesh right above his clavicle piercings. He’s hitting him so hard and so _good_ that he’s almost choking out his moans.

With their rhythm getting harder, deeper, faster—god, it is so intense that they have no other way to describe it other than judging the way their pulses are pounding rapidly in their ears.

“C-co—‘m g-gonna come!” Marco cries, just managing to form his words. “C-coming love, please!”

Jean shivers and _whines_ as he can feel his lover’s orgasm building around him, how tight and _hot_ it is, and he is desperate to keep thrusting up into it even as an intense heat is pooling hot in his gut.

“Y-yes baby,” the blonde gasps, and as one hand grips the small of his back the other moves down and grabs at Marco’s length. He pulls the foreskin back and teases the piercing, collecting beads of precome on his fingers. “’Ve got you Marco, c-come for me!”

They’re shaking and arching higher, closer, panting and moaning at higher pitches with each quick thrust. It’s so hot, and the sensation is like they are on fire, with the only way to extinguish it being the white bliss that is waiting for them, calling for them, assuring them that they will catch them and take them higher than they ever possibly imagined it.

Jean is the first to come, his body tensing and his cries reverberating off the walls as he thrusts up and tries to carry Marco the rest of the way best he could. And it’s definitely enough. The way that Jean’s body fucking _shudders_ from the intensity is enough. It doesn’t take Marco long to follow, and his head tilts back and his whimpers get louder each time he’s still grinding down through his orgasm. He’s seeing pure ecstasy flashing before him, and he’s so high that he is not sure how he was able to come back down moments later.

The collapse into each other, their skin burning from the marks they’d given each other. It’s soothing, the way that their hands rub over the red marks and slowly forming bruises. They look at each other, and all the next thing they do is kiss each other breathlessly with the same intensity as their breath-taking orgasms. It brings them back home, to each other’s arms, and the smiles on each other’s faces are so wide.

“H-holy shit,” Marco gasps. “Wow…”

“My thoughts exactly…” Jean croaks as he breathes out a shaky laugh. “W-worth missing dinner for?”

“So fucking worth it…”

It takes them another few minutes of calming down each other’s shaking bodies before they have enough coherence to clean themselves off, and Marco reminds himself before bed to write down in his journal, in the best way that he can. His grin as he writes is so wide that he can see it reflected on the page.

* * *

 

_February 14, 2017_

_9:15 p.m. – Valentine’s Day I got a rather… intimate gift from Jean. He gives me the ultimate experience that I’m not good at writing down. Basically… I came home from work to him sprawled out naked on his bed and fingering himself. At first I figured he needed his privacy but he just beckons me closer with his clean hand and begs me to fuck him._

_Long story short, I had a_ very _happy Valentine’s Day. I didn’t mind at all that we missed our dinner reservations. I’m so in love with him, it’s not even funny. I bet I sound really repetitive talking about it, though._


End file.
